As a vehicle structure accommodating a conventional exhaust device, one provided with a tunnel portion is known (for example, see Patent Document 1). The tunnel portion is located substantially in a center portion in a vehicle width direction of a floor panel, and forms a recess opening downward in a vehicle front-rear direction. An exhaust pipe is accommodated in the recess of the tunnel portion in the vehicle front-rear direction. A silencer is connected to the exhaust pipe. A tailpipe is connected to the silencer, so that exhaust gas of an engine is guided in a vehicle rearward direction.
An electrical component such as a battery constituting a hybrid system is held on a lower surface of the floor panel at a side of the tunnel portion.
Further, another conventional exhaust device for a vehicle is configured such that when a load is input to the vehicle from the rear, the silencer is brought into interference with a bulging portion of a lower case accommodating the electrical component and is guided in a falling direction, so that the silencer does not interfere with the electrical component (for example, see Patent Document 2).